Road Trip
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: MODERN DAY AU! Full summary inside. Maiko, Kataang, Tokka, Tyru, and Jetzula. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

My second Avatar fic! Anyway, this takes place in modern-day Virginia. I'm keeping everyone's original names, though.

Summary: Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Azxula, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all go on a road trip to Richmond, Virginia for an athletics marathon. But when their car breaks down, can they get there in time?

Genres: Humor/Action/Romance/Adventure/Drama/Friendshiop/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Ok, I'm done. XD

Pairings include Maiko, Kataang, Tokka, Jetzula, and Tyru (The last two in later chapters. I know Jet died, but I brought him back! XD That's why it's AU, right?)

I do not own Avatar. If I did, Zuko wouldn't have betrayed Iroh. ;)

Prologue:

West Jr./Sr. High School in Norfolk, Virginia has many different colorful characters. They were separated into groups as well. One group of friends was the strangest.

Aang, thirteen years oled and in eighth grade; Katara, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee- fifteen and in ninth grade; Sokka, sixteen and in tenth grade; and Zuko, seventeen and in eleventh grade, along with their thirteen year old blind friend Toph (who goes to school for the blind just down the street from WJSHS) were the strangest group of friends yet. Each have their own different interests, yet they all balance each other out.

Aang was on the track team, Katara was on the swim team, both Zuko and Sokka were on the fencing team, Ty Lee was on the cheer squad, Mai was on the archery team, and Azula was student body president.

Now, not everybody is totally friendly with each other. Katara and Azula got along the least. It was the same for Aang and Zuko. Sokka and Katara were brother and sister, so ae Zuko and Azula.

Well, enough of that crap. On with the story! Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula found each other during lunch and sat at a table.

"I am so excited for the athletics marathon this Saturday!" Ty Lee was saying.

Azula nodded. "Me too. I'm giving the opening speech."

Mai sighed in obvious boredom. "I still don't get why we're doing this marathon. It's gonna be so long and boring."

"It's for charity, Mai!" Katara exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, aren't you excited about seeing Zuko in his fencing outfit?"

Ty Lee giggled, Mai blushed. "Meh, I've seen him once, I've seen him a thousand times."

The four of them laughed. Azula took a sip of her drink and asked "So, what time are we all meeting at my house on Friday?"

"We agreed on four-o-clock." Katara answered. "It'll take a few hours to drive to Richmond."

"And Toph's coming with us, right?" Asked Ty Lee.

"Yeah. She wanted to show us some support." Katara replied.

"Well, that's nice!" Ty Lee smiled.

"Well, I better go meet my swim teammates." Katara spoke up. "We're having a meeting. Later."

"Bye." Ty Lee said. "I gotta go too. Cheer squad meeting."

Azula watched Ty Lee go, and turned back to Mai. "Well, I guess it's just you and me again."

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? I know it's short, but I wanted to get this up tonight! Read and reveiw!


	2. Getting Ready

**Wow! 7 reviews? I'm flattered. I really am. –hugs you all- XD Anyway, just a little note. I meant to put twelfth grade for what grade Zuko's in, so to avoid any WTF moments, Zukoa senior.**

**By the way, since we know nothing about Ty Lee's parents', I'm going to improvise.**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

The following evening, Ty Lee was in her room packing for her road trip the next day. Her cheerleading squad was going to do a few stunts along with a dance performance.

Ty Lee's mom came into the room and knocked on the door. "Knock, knock."

Ty l;ee looked up and smiled. She and her mom got along pretty well. Her dad was in the navy, so she doesn't see him as much.

"Hey, Mom." Ty Lee responded. "I'm just packing up."

Ty Lee's mom smiled. "Good. What time are you meeting your friends?"

"Tomorrow at four."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Og course, Mom." Ty Lee rolled her eyes. Sometimes her mom can be a little overprotective. "Zuko's a pretty decent driver."

Ty Lee's mom bit her lip in thought. "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

"All right."

XXXXXXX

Toph was facing almost the same problem as Ty Lee. Her parents were also skeptical about this road trip. Toph's parents have no idea their daughter is friends with a senior in high school, which doesn't matter anyway, since she's not in love with him. As far as her parents know, Zuko is Aang's cousin.

"I'm still not sure about this road trip, Toph." Toph's mom said over dinner.

Toph sighed. "Mom, for the thousandth time. I'll be fine. Aang's cousin is a very careful driver. Plus, I'm thirteen. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Okay. But call if you need anything." Her mom replied.

"I know. I will." It was all Toph can do to keep herself from saying anything sarcastic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai was already packed and ready to go. She was now sitting in her room being bored. Sighing, she either waited for A) Zuko to call or B) her mother calling her down to help with her baby brother Tom-Tom.

Unlike her friends, Ma was quiet and reserved. Ty Lee accused her many times for being em0o, but in Mai's case, she wasn't like that at all. Mai just hated being too hyper and perky, and likes dark clothing. Plus, she is excited at times...when she's dating or hanging out with Zuko.. Mai smiled as she thought of her boyfriend of three months. Aaula and Ty Lee set the two up after months of romantic hints.

"Mai, I need your help with Tom-Tom!"

Yep, there it was. Mai sighed and headed for her door. "Coming, Mother."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Katara, have you seen my socks?"

Sokka and Katara were packing as well. Katara turned to her brother and smiled.

"Have you tried your birth certificate?" She joked.

Sokka frowned in confusion. "Why would my socks be on my birth certificate?"

"Because your name is Sokka!" Katara laughed. "Get it? Your name is Sokka and you're looking for your socks?"

Sokka sighed in embarrassment. "Katara? Do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Stop trying to crack jokes."

"Fine..."

"Hey, I don't get why we can't take two separate cars." Sokka folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Because Zuko can't read maps to save his life, and you can't read maps and drive at the same time." Katara explained. "Plus, we save gas money this way."

"Yeah, good point."

"By the way, you socks are in the laundry room."

"Thanks!" Sokka ran out of the room.

Katara shook her head and smiled. She and Sokka live with their father and grandmother. Their mom died in a car accident when Katara was eight years old. Ironically, Azula was the same age as her when her mom died of cancer.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, they all gathered at Zuko and Azula's house with their luggage. Zuko and Azula live with their dad, who is he current state senator. Zuko rented a suburban which would be big enough for the whole group.

"All right! Is everybody ready?" Aang pumped his fists excitedly.

"Yeah!" Toph, Ty Lee, and Sokka shouted simultaneously.

"All right, everyone in the car." Zuko clapped his hands and got into the drivers seat. Sokka was in the passenger seat with a map in his lap.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were sitting behind Sokka and Zuko, and Katara, Toph, and Aang were sitting in the back.

Everyone cheered excitedly as Zuko backed out of the driveway.

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?" Azula asked, craning her neck to see behind her.

Zuko jumped out of the car and ran around to see what he hit. Katara and Aang saw him picking something up. He sighed then climbed back into the car.

"I hit a trash can." He explained. Everyone laughed. "Oh, shut up, or you guys can walk to Richmond!"

They pulled out into the street, and were on their way.

_I hope that wasn't a bad omen..._ Katara thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Have you ever read a story or watched a movie where so many things can go wrong? Well, this is one of those stories! More fluff in later chapters.**


	3. Wow, A Prolem Already?

**Well, his is officially my most famous fanfic! Thankies, guys! Anyway, I'm going out of town on Thursday and won't be back until Sunday, so no more updates this week after this.**

Chapter 2: Wow, A Problem already?

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked jokingly.

"No, Toph!" Both Zuko and Sokka said together. She's been annoying them with that question every half-hour.

Sokka studied the map and directed Zuko. "Ok, turn left at this next turn."

Zuko obliged. A gas station couled be seen in the distance.

"Oh, good. I needd gas." Zuko commented.

"Why didn't yuou stop at the gas station in Norfolk?" Azula asked incrediously.

"I didn't need to then!"

Azula groaned and slapped her forehead. "God, Zuko. I swear..."

Zuko pulled up to a gas tank. Everyone got out to get some snacks and drinks.

"God, I'm hungry." Sokka commented.

"Didn't you eat at home?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"...Yeah."

"Whatever." Mai sighed. "I'm thirsty."

Aang stopped dead in his tracks and gasped at Mai. "Oh my God...you're something else besides bored?!"

"Oh, hush." Mai shoved Aang and continued walking.

"Don't shove him!" Katara defended.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, the friends headed back to the car with random assoretments of snacks and drinks.

"Great. What'd you buy me." Zuko looked at Mai and Azuyka.

"What am I, your slave?" Azula scoffed.

Mai paled slightly. "Um...you can have some of my chips." She heldf up a bag.

"Guuuuys!" Zuyko com-lained.  
"Come on! I'm doing you a favor by driving you all the way to Richmond-"

"Well, if you're so pissed about it, why don't you just go into that store and buy something?!" Katara yelled back.

"I will!" Zuko stormed into the store.

Everyone else golared at Katara. "Nice, Katara!" Azula exclaimed.

"I was jhokinhgg! I didn't think he'd take it seriopusly!"

XXXXXXX

Twenty more minutes later, Zuko came back and pulled out of the station. Ty Lee listened on her iPod, Mai stared out the window, Toph slept, Aang and Azula read, and Katara chewed on gum,. Sokka and Zuko were pulling a Lewis and Clark, and trying to get the group to Richmond. Man, that sounded weird.

Anyway...

Zuko went over a speed bump, which caused Katara to spit pout her gum. She gasped as it landed in Azula's hair. Azula quickly reached back and grabbed it.

"Dammit, Katara!"

"Sorry!"

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Katara accidently spit her gum in Azula's hair." Mai explained.

Zuko started laughing hysterically. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to the road.

"TRUCK!" Both Ty Lee and Sokka screamed.

Everyone screamed as a truck zoomed toward them,. Zuko spun the wheel. The car swerved to the side causing Sokka, Mai, and Aang to slam their heads against the windows. Azula and Ty Lee slammed into Mai, Katara and Toph banged heads

"Ow!"

"Ugh..."

Zuko stopped the car and looked behind him. "Is uh...is everyone okay ?"

"So much for being a careful driver!" Aang shot at Zuko, as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, shut up. Be grateful I didn't run into the truck!" Zuko retorted.

"Ok, guys, break it up." Katara chided. "Save the fighting for the marathon."

"Whatever. Can we just go? It's getting dark!" Azula whined.

"Yeah, if you stop being such a whiny little bitch!" Zuko replied. Azula kicked his seat, hard.

It was indeed getting dark. Two more hours, and they were still kind of far from Richmond. The car all of a sudden made a sputtering noise.

"What was that?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko pulled to the side. He stopped the car and tried to restart it. It didn't start.

"Ohhhhh, shit." Zuko murmered.

"What?" Mai and Sokka asked.

"The car won't start." Zuko replied. He tried again harder.

BOOM

The girls gasped and screamed as the hood of the car exploded. Puffs of smoke came from the hood.

"Crap!" Zuko slammed his head on the wheel. "Ow..."

"What just happened?" Toph ask3ed.

"The car exploded." Aang explained. "We're stuck."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CLIFFIE! XD Yeah, you heard me. It's getting late, ajhd I neeed to wake up early tomorrow. **


	4. Stuck

**Hello, my friends! Yep, I'm updating. San Francisco was fun. A lot of hills, though. Haha. Now, on with the fanfic! Oh, btw, to the person who told me how long it takes to get to Richmond from Norfolk: Don't worry, I have an idea... –chuckles evilly-**

Chapter 3: Stuck

Zuko swung the door open and jumped out of the car. Sokka followed suit. Coughing from the smoke, the two popped open the trunk to see what the problem was.

"It's getting dark." Zuko observed as he looked up at the sky. "Hey, see if you guys can find a flashlight in the car!"

Mai hopped up front to look through the glove compartment. Sure enough, there were two flashlights. Both seemed to be working. "Found one!" Mai got out of the car, and handed a flashlight to Zuko.

"Some of these wires look worn-out." Zuko said as he aimed his flashlight at the enguine. He turned to Mai. "Here, hold this for a sec. Sokka, see if you can start the car after I connect these wires. Does anyone have a paper clip?"

"Oh, here, I have a bobby pin." Mai answered. She took the pin out of her hair and ave it to Zuko.

"Thanks." Zuko kissed Mai and went to work. He held two wires together and pinned them.. "Go, Sokka!"

Sokka turned the key, but the car wouldn't start. Zuko groaned in frustration.

"Dammit!" Zuko exclaimed. He kicked the car, causing the bumper to fall off. "Shit!"

"What happened?" Azula called outside.

"The car is dead." Mai answered.

Everyone groaned. "Oh, come on!" The group trudged outside and stood next to Zuko and Mai.

"Well, this sucks." Toph commented. "Now what do we do?"

Katara sighed. "I guess we just keep moving. Let's grab our luggage."

Everyone complied. Sokka grabbed his trusty map. They started walking, but Zuko stopped.

"Wait, I wanna look at the engine again." Zuko started walking back to the car.

"Zuko, forget it." Mai sighed. "It's a waste of time."

Ignoring Mai, Zuko examined the wires. He tried reconnecting two, but a spark appeared. His eyes widened in horror. "Shit!" A flame appeared. Zuko slammed the hood, but unfortunately, a flame shot out and hit the left side of his face.

Everyone screamed as Zuko rolled around on the ground and writhed in pain.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD THAT HURT!" Zuko screamed as he clutched his face. Mai and Katara rushed to him.

"Guys!" Aang exclaimed as he pointed to the car. The car began to consume fire as it burned. The girls screamed.

"What are we gonna do?!" Ty Lee shrieked. "That fire will burn down the forest!"

As soon as those words left the cheerleader's mouth, thunder rumbled and rain started to fall.

"Great! Just what we need- it's raining!" Azula complained. She glared at Ty Lee like it was her fault.

"Well, at least it'll put out the fire." Sokka pointed out. "Come on, we gotta find shelter."

Katara and Mai helped a whimpering Zuko up as the friends headed I to the forest. Five minutes later, Aang tripped and fell on something.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Aang got up. "Yeah...I think I found shelter."

Sokka and Azula shined flashlights around. Sure enough, it was indeed a shelter. However...

"This is an outhouse." Sokka noted. "Ain't no way I'm sleeping in a stinky outhouse!"

"Still, it's better than staying out here in the storm." Katara said. "Let's get inside."

The outhouse wasn't a bad as they expected. It was big enough for the whole group to sleep comfortably.

Mai and Katara helped Zuko lay down on his unburned face on his sleeping bag. Katara took out a first aid kit, and started rummaging through it. Mai held Zuko's hand and stroked his arm.

"It's okay, Zuko. You're gonna be okay." Mai kept saying in a comforting tone.

"All I have is a gauge bandage to wrap abound Zuko's eye." Katara explained. She got up and got a few damp paper towels. Katara placed them carefully around Zuko's left eye and left ear. Zuko gasped and groaned in pain. Katara looked at Mai. "Keep this on him until it dries up. We need to heal the burn as much as possible."

"Is it that bad?" Zuko asked.

Mai and Katara looked at each other in worry. Mai looked down at Zuko. "Yeah. It's that bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Zuko slowly woke up. The sun shone through his eyelids. He sighed.

'_I'm dreaming.'_ He thought. _'I'm not really in an outhouse stranded without a car. I'm in Richmond, and I'm going to get ready for the athletics marathon.'_

Zuko sighed and opened his eyes. Something was covering his left eye. He felt what it was: a paper towel. He took it off. Something was wrong. He couldn't open his left eye all the way. He got up and looked in the mirror and yelled out in horror. His left eye was scarred as well as his left ear. He sighed and wept a little in despair. He noticed that tears only came out of his unscarred eye. Great. Zuko got his bag, and walked out of the outhouse.

Mai woke up and noticed Zuko walking out of the outhouse and followed.

"Hey." Mai greeted Zuko. She snaked her arm around Zuko's arm. "Are you okay?"

Zuko sighed. "Mai, we are stranded in the middle of freaking nowhere, our car exploded, we slept in a goddamn outhouse, and we're missing the marathon! I'm far from okay."

"Good point. Look, it'll all be okay. We just have to send for help." Mai reassured him. "First, we need to find some food for breakfast."

"I don't see how that's possible." Zuko replied. "It's kind of hard to find fruit and berries in a forest."

"Well, it's not like some kook left a bag of food sitting in the forest." Mai rolled her eyes.

"True." They walked around the outside of the outhouse. A few feet away, the two lovebirds saw a burlap sack. It looked full.

"What do you suppose is in here?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Zuko headed to the sack and opened it up. "Well, what do you know? There's food in here!"

"No way!" Mai looked inside. "It doesn't look stale..."

"Zuko? Mai? Where are you guys?" They heard Azula calling them and ran over.

"Look what we found!" Zuko showed Azula the bag of food. Everyone else came up to them.

"Yay, things are looking up!" Ty Lee squealed.

"Whatever. Let's eat!" Sokka grabbed the bag and started pulling out its' contents.

"Whoa, hold on, Sokka." Katara grabbed Sokka's hand. "We should ration this."

"Who died and made you queen?" Azula raised her eyebrow.

"My mother." Katara answered simply.

"Sorry." Azula said almost sincerely. "But you're right, though. Let's just divide it in half and each take one thing to eat this morning."

Everyone complied. There wasn't much in the sack, but they ate enough to fulfill their hunger. They cleaned up and headed up to the highway. Zuko's rental suburban sat there all burnt up.

"Oh, man..." Zuko groaned. "My dad is gonna freak on my ass."

"Well, let's look at the map so we can figure out where we are." Katara suggested.

Sokka pulled out the map and looked at it. "Hmmm...I think we need to go west."

"You _think_?" Katara asked. "Let me see that."

"Ok, well, we're right here." Sokka pointed to a spot on the map. "And Richmond's over here."

Katara studied it, slightly confused. Then, her face paled and her eyes widened in horror. "Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"THIS IS A MAP OF _NEW YORK_!" Katara screamed at her brother and threw the map at him.

"WHAT?!" Shrieked Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CLIFFIE! XD Mwahahahahahaha... –runs- Remember to do that one thing after you've read a chapter! ;)**


	5. Walking

**Aaaaaaaahhhhh, crap. Sorry for the long wait, guys! To answer a question, no they can't bend. Otherwise, Zuko would've been healed by now. ;)**

Chapter 4: Walking

"_Sokka?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_THIS IS A MAP OF_ NEW YORK_!" Katara screamed at her brother and threw the map at him._

"_WHAT?!" Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee shrieked._

Aang just gaped in shocked. "Have you been using that map the whole time?!"

"Yes..." Sokka said sheepishly. He cringed in embarrassment.

Zuko slapped his forehead. "You idiot! You've been leading us in the wrong damn direction!" He groaned in anger.

"Oh, goddammit, Sokka!" Toph sighed and shook her head.

"How did you even get New York and Virginia mixed up?" Katara asked, exasperated.

"I don't know!" Sokka threw his hands up in the air. "They look similar, and they both have Richmond!"

"Richmond is NORTH of Norfolk, you idiot!" Azula said. "Richmond in New York is WEST!"

Toph groaned. "Great, we're just west from lost! Thanks, Sokka!"

Katara sighed. "Does anyone have a cell phone?"

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko took theirs out and turned them on.

"I don't have service." Zuko replied.

"Me neither." Ty Lee closed her phone.

"Same here." Mai put in.

Azula groaned. "Ditto."

"Well...I guess we better start walking, then." Aang said

Everyone reluctantly complied. The group trudged along, barely speaking a word to each other. A couple hours later, Zuko found himself randomly talking to Toph.

"So, Toph...just out of curiosity, how did you convinced your parents to let you come?" Zuko asked.

"I told them you were Aang's cousin." Toph said to Zuko.

"Really?" Zuko raised his eyebrow. Toph nodded. "Ehh, I guess it's just as well. I did some geneology research, and Aang and I are distantly related."

Aang stopped dead in his tracks. "Say WHAT? How did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"Our family tree dates back to the 1800s." Zuko explained. "Someone had your last name, so I decided to look into it. I found out we are descendants of a Civil War veteran on my mom's side, and your dad's side."

Aang gaped. "Wow...that was...interesting?"

"That's pretty cool." Katara smiled.

"And weird." Azula remarked.

"Wow, I wish I knew _my_ family history." Ty Lee piped up. "All I know is that both my grandparents died in a fire about ten to twenty years ago."

"Yeah, but at least life isn't that boring for you." Aang said to her. "I'm an only child, and my parents died when I was a baby."

"No, you're lucky, Aang." Ty Lee responded. "I have six sisters who look exactly like me. It's like I'm part of a matched set. We even have similar names! Ty Lee, Miley, Riley, Carli, Cindy, Kaylee, and Mindy."

Azula snorted. "If you think _your_ life is bad. Try living with an emo older brother who does nothing but sulk the whole day!"

"Hey! I do _not_ sulk all day!" Zuko defended. Mai put an arm around Zuko's shoulder partly to restrain him.

"Yeah, Azula. He does other things."

"Whatever..." Azula rolled her eyes. "You have it good, Mai. Your parents don't even pay attention to you!"

"Yeah, if I behave the way they want me to." Mai persisted. "My mom's a control freak and my dad's an obsessed workaholic."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "You know, Mai, that's exactly how my parents are. Only they think I'm a helpless little blind girl who won't amount to anything."

Sokka sighed. "At least you _have_ a mom. Remember, my mom died about seven years ago."

"Ooh, good point."

Aang noticed Katara looking a little sad. "Katara, are you okay?"

Katara sighed. "I'm fine."

"She still gets depressed every time our mom is mentioned." Sokka pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" Katara shot at Sokka. "We were really close!" 

"Ahh, you and Zuko should start an 'I miss Mommy' club, Katara." Azula chuckled. "He was really close to our mom, too."

"Azula...not. Another. Word." Zuko snarled.

"He even _sounds_ like our mom!" Azula ignored Zuko. "Meh...I guess it's what happens when your mom likes your older brother more than you." She sighed and said in a low voice, "My own mother thought I was a monster..."

Ty Lee and Katara looked at Azula sympathetically. Azula shook it off and continued. "She was right of course, but it still hurt."

"Still...she shouldn't have said that." Ty Lee replied. "Imagine if _my_ mom said it! It wouldn't have an effect on me, since I want to be different than my sisters."

"Is that why you need ten boyfriends, too?" Mai joked.

"Oh shut up!" Ty Lee blushed as Azula, Toph, Katara, and Aang laughed.

"Shhh, guys, do you hear that?" Zuko raised a hand to silence them. Sure enough, the sound of a car engine reached their ears.

Sokka gasped. "We're saved!"

A car zoomed toward the group as they shouted and waved for it to stop. Unfortunately, the driver paid no mind to the teens. Zuko growled.

"WHYDOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" He grabbed his hair and fell to his knees.

"'Cause God hates you." Toph joked. Zuko glared at Toph, but of course, she couldn't see that.

Aang laughed. "Good one, Toph!"

"Ok...so, one car ignored us." Katara noted. "Let's just keep on walking, then."

"Great." Mai said unenthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXX

Two or three hours later, something lying on the side of the road caught Ty Lee's eye. "What is that?"

They ran over to see what it was.

"It's a bike!" Katara exclaimed. "What's it doing out here?"

"Who cares? We have transportation!" Azula said. "Ok, I say one of us bikes to the nearest town and sends for help."

"Great idea!" Aang agreed. "Let's eat lunch first though."

"Yeah." Katara nodded in agreement.

They sat down in the forest area and got out a few items of food to eat. Azula stared intently at the bike, her wheels turning as she formed a plan...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Uh-oh, Azula has a plaaaaaan! OO What will happen next? STAY TUNED!**

**Oh yeah, and I couldn't resist throwing in references to The Beach and the Avatar and the Firelord in there! XD lol**


	6. Azula's Scam

**Aahh! Sorry, guys! I've been really busy with stuff. My mac stopped working randomly, so I'm on my dad's computer.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Azula's Scam

After the group finished their quick lunch, Azula stood up.

"Hey, guys...I think Inknow what to with that bike." She smiled.

Sokka looked confused. "I thought we agreed that one of us should ride into the nearest town for some help."

"We did." Replied Azula.

"So,...what's your point?"

"This." Azula ran to the bike, unlocked it, and hopped on. Her friends immediately stood up.

"Azula! What are you doing?!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Azula started pedaling away. "Later, suckers!"

"Hey!" Aang sprinted after Azula.

"Get her, Aang!" Toph shouted.

Aang lunged for the back wheel, but fell over.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Aang stood up and growled. "I know someone who's_ not_ gonna be okay once I get my hands on her!"

Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder to pacify him. Zuko ran besides them.

"AZULA! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Zuko shouted after her.

"Now what do we do?" Mai asked.

"Keep walking and hope Azula has enough decency in here to get us some help." Katara sighed.

"Well, in that case, we're screwed." Sokka said in a deadpan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula snickered in triumph. Her plan worked perfectly. She pedaled along as fast as she could. She would go to the next town, get herself home, then maybe send back for the others. She couldn't stand another second with the whiny group.

A few minutes later, guilt slowly began catching up with Azula. She stopped and sighed. "Maybe I was a little harsh on those guys. I know! I'll send for help right when I get into a town! That'll make it up to them!"

Azula started to pedal, then stopped. She heard rustling in the forest. Looking to her left, she saw nothing. The next thing she knew, Azula was laying on her back staring at the sky. She gasped and sat up. The bike and her backpack were gone.

"What the hell just happened?" She wondered aloud. How much time had passed? She looked behind her to see someone riding away on her stolen bike wearing her backpack.

"Hey!" Azula yelled. The thief did not look back. Azula tried to stand up, but realized her ankle hurt...badly. She grunted in pain and looked at her ankle. It wasn't broken, but it still hurt. Azula tried standing on her good ankle and tried to hop down the street, but lost her balance.

"Help! Somebody help!" She yelled. Where were her friends? Azula groaned in frustration. "Bite me! Can this get any worse?"

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the forest. Azula squinted to see what it was.

"Hello?" She called out softly.

The shadow moved out of the forest and onto the highway. Azula's eyes widened in horror as she saw a grey wolf staring at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry thisi si so short. I just wanted to update real fast. LOL If anyone can tell me why a wolf would attack you, that would be great. XD**

**No flames, please!**


	7. Attack and Rescue

…**..DUDE! I updated. XD**

**Disclaimer: AVATAR IS NOT MINE! –ahem-…**

Chapter 6:Attack and Rescue

Azula stared at the wolf, and the wolf stared back. Azula looked around for something to make the wolf go away. Even though she's a prodigy, Azula didn't know much about wolves. Picking up a rock, Azula threw it toward the animal.

Big mistake. The wolf growled and inched towards Azula. Azxula picked up another rock and threw it. The wolf growled l0ouder and lunged for Azula. She screamed and threw her hands up. The wolf tackled Azula and began scratching her. Azula screamed more and tried to fight the wolf off.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY!" Azula screamed as she tried to push off the wolf.

XXXXXXXX

The group stopped for a second.

"Did you hear something?" Zuko asked.

They listened. Nothing.

Mai shook her head. "It's probably the wind or something."

"Yeah." They continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Azula continued fighting the wolf off. The animal almost bit her face when it was tackled off Azula. Surprised, Azula sat up tro see a boy around her age with longish brown hair fighting the wolf with a knife. Azula jumped when someone touched her ankle. Another boy her age with shaggy brown hair was examining her ankle.

"It doesn't look broken." Said the boy. He looked at Azula. "What happened here?"

"I-I was with some friends." Azula started to explain. "We were on a road trip, then our car broke down and so we had to walk. I found a bike and…biked until I was robbed and somehow, my ankle got hurt."

The boy nodded in understanding. "Ah. I'm Jet."

"Azula." Aszula smiled. She looked over at the other boy who was cutting the wolf up.

"That's my friend Haru." Jet explained. "We live just up the road from here."

"I see." Azula turned back to Jet. "And where is 'here'?"

"We're near Alexandra."

Azula groaned. _Sokka, I will kill you…_

Haru finally sliced the head of the wolf open, killing it. "Score! One wolf down in this area."

"We're hunters." Jet explained to Azula, who looked puzzled. "Here, why don't I take you back to my cabin. I'm sure your friends will find you."

"Okay." Azula replied. There will be blood tracking the road, and her bracelet was torn off, so her friends will be able to identify who has been taken. Of course, they'll be worried out of their minds that she's been kidnapped or worse, but it will have to do.

Jet picked Azula up and carried her bridal-style to their cabin. The blood from the wolf dripped on the pavement, leaving a thin trail.

The cabin was one story. It had a living room, a kitchen, a small dining room, and three bedrooms. Jet put Azula on the couch and levitated her ankle with a couple of throw pillows.

Haru got an ice pack and a bandage yto wrap around Azula's ankle. "Anything else I can get for you, Azula?"

"No thanks." Azula smiled. She gazed at Jet. He was kind of cute…

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Richmond High School, Ozai was getting worried. Neither Azula or Zuko showed up. He tried calling their cells, but no answer. He swore under his breath and looked for the parents of their friends.

Both Ty Lee's and Mai's mothers walked up to Ozai, worried.

"Ozai, we're getting worried. Neither Ty Lee or Mai showed up!" Saidd Mai's mom.

"I tried calling Ty Lee's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail." Said Ty Lee's mom.

"Same here, but with Mai." Said Mai's mom.

Ozai sighed. "I can't reach Azula or Zzuko either. Are Hakoda and Gyatso around? Maybe they heard from Sokka, Katara, and Aang."

"Well, Katara doesn't have a cell phone." Ty Lee's mom started. "And far as I can tell, neither do Sokka and Aang."

"So, what now?" Mai's mom was getting worried.

"We wait." Ozai replied. "If neither of our children arrive by the time the marathon's over, we go to the police and send an Amber alert."

The two moms nodded in agreement and went to find Hakoda and Gyatso to tell them what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group trudged along the road. Aang saw something sparkle in the sunlight.

"Hey, what's that?" Aang pointed to the object.

The friends ran to it and discovered a few dried up puddles of liquid. Katara bent down to smell it and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew…it's blood." Katara observed. She stood up.

"Jeez, what happened here?" Mai wondered aloud.

"Oh no." Ty Lee picked up a bracelet and examined it. She recognized it as Azula's charm bracelet. "Azula was here."

"So, where is she?" Toph asked, sounding a little worried.

Zuko paled as he looked at the bracelet and the blood on the ground. "Azula!" He called out. "Azula!" He glanced into the forest.

"Crap, you think she was kidnapped?" Katara asked.

"Oh, God, I hope not." Said Mai.

"Aw, crap. CRAP!" Zuko grabbed his hair and groaned. "Dammit, not only I lost my rental car, but I lost my sister! My dad's gonna freaking kill me! Shoot me, burn me, hang me, then throw me into the river!"

"Zuko, calm down." Mai comforted her boyfriend. "I'm sure Azula's fine. She's strong."

Zuko sighed and looked away. "I hope so…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CLIF- -shot- **

…**Anyway, to answer a question, yes, there will be more Maiko. And thanks, to whoever replied to my AN at the end of the last chapter! –too lazy to remember the names of reviewers-**


	8. Reunions and Stuff

**Ahh, sorry guys! I'm just gonna post the last chapter now, so…yeah. I have a couple other story ideas in mind and they both take place after Day of Black Sun, so I wanted to get this finished by today.**

Chapter 7: Reunions and Stuff

Aang walked a little forward. He noticed some red spots on the ground.

"Guys, look!" Aang's friends surrounded him as he pointed to the ground. "It's a trail. Whoever took Azula must've carried her down the road."

"Great! If we keep moving, we can catch them!" Zuko started walking down the street.

"Zuko, wait!" Mai caught up with him. "Whoever took Azula might have a gun. And we know he probably has a knife, too!"

"I don't care."

The six friends just shrugged and followed Zuko and Mai.0

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know, I wonder if my father even called the police yet." Azula wondered aloud. "We should've been in Richmond by last night."

"Is he overprotective?" Asked Jet.

"Not protective enough." Azula chuckled. "He thinks my brother and I are old enough to take care of ourselves. Hell, my brother does most of the cooking and cleaning around the house."

"And what do you do?"

"Bitch about my brother's cooking, hang out with my friends, schoolwork…" Azula cracked a smile.

"You let your brother do everything?" Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Our mom died when I was eight, he was ten." Azula explained. "He took it really hard. Since my dad works a lot, Zuko has been taking responsibility for everything."

"Do you miss your mom?"

"Sometimes."

Haru came into the room with clutches. "Hey, I found these in the closet. Thought you might need them." He nodded at Azula.

"Thanks." Azula replied. "And thanks, Jet for your hospitality."

"Hey, I'd do anything for a pretty and smart girl like you." Jet said coyly. Azula smiled and blushed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After ten minutes of walking, the seven friends came across a cabin. The blood drops lead to the front door.

"There. She's in there." Sokka stated.

Clenching his fist and frowning in determination, Zuko marched toward the door. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Wait, stop! Zuko, we need a plan!" Sokka ran after him.

"Screw planning!" Zuko pounded on the door. "Open up!"

XXX

Azula, Jet, and Haru hear\rd Zuko.

"Aw, crap." Azula said. "It's my brother. God's friggin' gift to humanity."

Haru walked to the door and opened it. Zuko immediately grabbed Haru's shirt with both hands.

"Where is she?!" Zuko demanded. "Where is my sister?"

"Relax, Zuzu. I'm right here." Azula said from the entryway. Sokka pushed the door open wider, and the group stepped inside. Azula was standing with the support of the crutches.

"Azula!" Ty Lee and Mai exclaimed. Ty Lee ran to hug Azula. Zuko sighed in relief and let go of Haru's shirt.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked Azula.

"I got robbed of the bike and my stuff." Azula began explaining. "My ankle somehow got broken or sprained. I was attacked by a wolf, and these two here saved me."

The group looked toward Jet and Haru. Azula continued. "Guys, this is Jet and Haru. Jet, Haru; these are my friends Sokka, Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Toph, and Aang; and my brother Zuko."

"Nice to meet you." Aang said to them.

"Yeah." Zuko turned to Jet and Haru. "Thanks for saving Azula."

"No problem." Jet smiled. "So, if you guys need a lift, I can take you to a nearby hospital and you can call your parents."

"That would be fantastic!" Ty Lee exclaimed. She glanced at Haru and smiled. _He's cute…_ she thought. "Hi."

"Hey." Haru smiled at Ty Lee.

"So, what kind of car are you planning on taking us in?" Asked Sokka.

"I have a truck." Jet replied. "Two of you can sit in the front, but the rest of you will have to sit in the back."

"Hey, whatever gets us out of this place!" Mai responded.

"All right, let's go!" Aang exclaimed. "My uncle's probably really worried about me."

"Yeah. So is my dad." Katara put in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Alexandria Memorial, six parents rushed through the doors to meet up with their children. Everyone except Zuko and Azula were waiting in the waiting area outside Azula and Zuko's room.

Mai, Ty Lee, Aang, Katara, and Toph all ran to hug their parents. There was much hugging and crying. Ozai headed to Zuko and Azula's room. A nurse came out.

"Mr. Prince?" She asked. Ozai nodded. "Your children are going to be fine. Your daughter just has a sprained ankle. She should be back up on her feet soon enough. Your son has a burn on his right eye and right ear. He's going to have a scar."

"Thank you." Ozai said. He went into the room.

"Dad!" Azula exclaimed.

"Are you two all right?" Zuko and Azula nodded. "Good. What happened to the car?"

Zuko gulped silently. "Um…it kind of…exploded and burst into flames. I'll-I-I'll work and pay it off."

"You better." Ozai said to him. He turned to Azula. "What happened with you?"

Azula explained everything about the bike and Jet and Haru rescuing her from a wolf. Ozai glared at Zuko at the end of her story.

"You should have kept an eye on her."

"Dad, it wasn't Zuko's fault." Azula defended. "I did all of that. And if it weren't for Haru and Jet, I'd be dead."

"Enough excuses." Ozai said sternly. "I will be back for you two when you are well. Good night." He left the room.

Zuko sighed. "I can't wait to go to college."

Azula looked at Zuko. "I'm sorry. He shouldn't have blamed you. And…I'm sorry for what I did."

Zuko looked at Azula, shocked. "Wow, a near death experience really did a number on you, huh?"

Azyuula chuckled. "I guess it did."

"Ok. Apology accepted." Zuko smiled.

"You know, I don't care about what people say about you. You're okay. Sometimes." Azula chuckled.

"You're okay, too."

"So…what's going on with you and Jet?" Zuko asked.

"Ha. Very nice try." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. You like him, don't you?"

"Shut up, Zuzu!"

"Whatever. I'm not taking back what I said!"

"I…don't really expect you to."

"Good!"

Mai walked inside. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Zuko greeted. Mai kissed him on his good cheek. "Well, I'm officially on Ozai's 'To Kill' list. But hey, it can't be worse than what kids will do at school on Monday."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't say anything." Mai comforted Zuko. "If they do, I'll lock them inside a classroom with me and say a few things."

The tri0o laughed.

XXXXXXX

The following Monday, the seven friends walked towards their lockers. People gawked at Zuko's scar, but turned away quickly if Zuko glared at them.

As Azula hobbled to her locker, she saw Jet. She stopped and stared in surprise.

"Jet. What are you doing here?" Asked Azula.

"Haru and I were planning on moving here." He replied. "I thought I'd stop by to help you to your classes."

Azula smiled. "That's sweet. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ty Lee will be excited Haru's moving here. She couldn't stop talking about him all weekend." Azula laughed.

XXXXXXX

Aang took a deep breath as he approached Katara at her locker. There was a dance coming up and he wanted to ask her before someone else did.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yeah, Aang?" Katara shut her locker.

"Um…doyouwannagotothedancewithme?"

"Sorry?"

Aang cleared his throat. "D-do you…want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Katara replied happily.

"Great!" Aang responded. "I'll um…I'll see you later, then."

"See you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still wish we could've went to the marathon." Sokka complained as he, Zuko, and Mai walked down the hall.

"We know, Sokka. You've been bitching and moaning about it all weekend!"  
Zuko sighed.

"Well, our adventure wasn't _totally_ bad, was it?" Mai piped up. "We got good exercise, we met Haru and Jet…."

"Mai, I love you, but you made crappy points." Zuko replied half-joking "I'm just glad it's over!"

"Me too." Sokka said. Mai just shook her head.

_Boys…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry if it was rushed, but I really wanted to finish this. Thanks for reading! –skitters off-**


End file.
